


fangs and hickies

by tuzitokki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Basically this is Baekhyun proving that he has a biting problem, Biting, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, Chanyeol is lucky because he likes to be bitten, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuzitokki/pseuds/tuzitokki
Summary: Baekhyun is a smug little shit with an oral fixation. Chanyeol tries to deny that he likes it.





	fangs and hickies

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I wrote this at like 5am with no sleep simply because I can. Chanbaek smut took over my brain I'm so sorry (though not really) anyway happy 6 years with EXO!

The bed squeaks loudly with each movement from its occupant, a steady, loud beat in the dead of night. The neighbors will probably complain in the morning, but right now, neither man have it in them to give a fuck.

"How--" Chanyeol cuts himself off to groan after a particularly enthusiastic thrust of his lover's hips, and is rewarded by a smirk and a change of pace to a slower, but no less maddening grind that buries his cock impossibly deeper into the tight, tight heat of the man perched on his lap.

"You were saying?" Baekhyun purrs. His silver-blond hair is touseled from Chanyeol's fingers, his lips curved into a smug, teasing grin. It drives Chanyeol crazy to remember that the red puffiness of those lips came from rough kisses and a hurried blowjob.

He tries to gather enough sanity and breath to reply, and almost loses both completely when Baekhyun clenches tight around him. When he finally gathers the unraveling threads of his mind together, he whines out, "How are even _human_ , oh my god."

Baekhyun's eyes light up with something diabolic at that, and Chanyeol's breathing hitches as his lover's smirk widens into an evil grin that exposes his canines.

"Who says I am?" Baekhyun asks, and lunges for his throat.

Twin fangs closing over his jugular is the last thing Chanyeol's brain registers before he whites out.

* * *

 

"So," Baekhyun hums idly. His head is propped on one hand, while the other traces random patterns on the pale chest laid out beneath him. "A vampire kink, huh?"

Chanyeol whines and rolls to curl around Baekhyun, trying to smother himself on a convenient pillow. The flush from the tips of his ears down to his chest highlight the numerous hickies and bite marks littered on his skin, and Baekhyun doesn't even try to stop the smug look that settles on his face when he remembers how loud Chanyeol had gotten after each bite. The marks wouldn't disappear for a good week either, so he knows Jongdae will see them and give his lover grief over them. A flustered Chanyeol is always a cute Chanyeol, so it's a win-win situation for Baekhyun.

"Stop looking so smug you little shit," Chanyeol grumbles out when he finally decides to come out of hiding. He tries for a glare, but ends up looking more like a disgruntled puppy with his hair flying in all directions and a pout on his lips. Baekhyun laughs at the sight.

"I have every right to be smug," he retaliates as he runs his tongue over the fake fangs that he has yet to remove. "Dressing up as a vampire for Holloween and finding out that my boyfriend has a vampire kink, then marking him all to hell entitles me to be smug."

"I do not have a vampire kink," Chanyeol defends indignantly. Baekhyun doesn't even bother to verbally answer, he just surges up and delivers a sharp nip to his boyfriend's collarbone, followed by a soft lick and suck. He pulls back to give a pointed stare when Chanyeol moans. "You just caught me by surprise," the younger protests weakly. 

Baekhyun just rolls his eyes. "Sure I did, you big baby. Sure I did."

"Meannie. Just for that, you're washing the dishes tonight."

"Hmm," Baekhyun hums agreeably as he tries to decide between experimenting with Chanyeol's poorly-hidden daddy kink or some good old fashioned bondage next. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tuzitokki), [AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1217835) and [Ask.fm](https://ask.fm/AngelusSuho)


End file.
